


Onze ans

by malurette



Category: Bleach
Genre: First Period, Gen, One Shot, family bonds
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-30
Updated: 2012-01-30
Packaged: 2017-10-30 09:29:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/330257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Onze ans," se dit Karin, "c'était trop jeune pour ça..." mais il y a des choses qu'on ne choisit pas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Onze ans

**Author's Note:**

> **Titre :** Onze ans  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Bleach  
>  **Personnages :** Kurosaki Karin, Kurosaki Yuzu  
>  **Genre :** premier sang  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété de Kubo Tite, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
>  **Continuité :** tome 4 (pas spoilant en soi)  
>  **Prompt :** deux-trois cases du chapitre 28 ; la conclusion que j'en ai tirée est sans doute hâtive mais je l'aime bien quand même.  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 1200 et des brouettes

Onze ans, se dit Karin, c’était trop jeune pour _ça_. Elle n’aurait jamais dû accepter d’accompagner son père et sa sœur à ce show à la con, et peut-être qu’alors les choses se seraient passées différemment. Mais elle n’avait pas voulu laisser Yuzu seule dans la foule, et elle ne pouvait pas prévoir que ça arriverait, bien sûr …

Le sang qui coulait maintenant lui semblait la chose la plus horrible au monde, à ce moment-là. Pire que tous les monstres qu’elle avait pu croiser jusqu’ici. Là, c’est de son propre corps qu’il s’agissait. C’est dans un cas comme ça qu’elle aurait vraiment eu besoin de sa mère.

Seulement voilà, elle était toute seule pour affronter ça…

Appeler au secours ? non, pas question que son père ou son frère soient au courant de ce qui lui arrivait. Quant à le dire à Yuzu… non, elle ne pouvait pas non plus !

Elle eut même un mouvement de colère contre son père. Elle se souvenait clairement du lendemain de leur dixième anniversaire ; il les avait fait asseoir toutes les deux sur ses genoux et avait déclaré qu’elles étaient désormais des grandes filles et étaient en âge d’apprendre les choses de la vie…

Espèce d’abruti, avait-elle envie de hurler, comment est-ce qu’on peut expliquer les détails gore de la féminité à des gamines aussi jeunes et à côté de ça rester complètement imprévoyant et oublier de leur laisser un paquet de serviettes pour le jour où elles en auront effectivement besoin !

Les quelques mètres carrés des toilettes ne lui avaient jamais paru aussi étriqués avant, le carrelage blanc si froid, si mort. Elle n’avait jamais réellement tout simplement _pensé_ à cet endroit. Elle ne faisait qu’y passer, pour les petits trucs de la vie dont on ne parle absolument jamais. Pourquoi, au nom du ciel, y manquait-il l’essentiel, ce dont elle avait le plus besoin à ce moment précis ?

Finalement, c’est Yuzu qui vint effectivement la sauver. S’inquiétant de ne pas la voir revenir après déjà plusieurs minutes, elle vint cogner discrètement à la porte :

« Karin, quelque chose ne va pas ? tu es malade ?  
\- Nan !  
\- Tu es sûre ? parce que ça fait déjà un bout de temps que tu es là…  
\- Ça va, je te dis. »

Après un moment de silence, ayant ravalé sa fierté et rassemblé tout le courage dont elle était capable, réalisant que c’était sans doute sa seule chance, Karin se força à prendre la parole :

« Yuzu, je peux te demander un service ?  
\- Bien sûr ! tout ce que tu veux ! » répondit la petite sœur toujours serviable, quoiqu’un peu inquiète.  
« Tu peux aller dans la réserve de la clinique, me chercher un paquet de serviettes ? »

Quelques minutes supplémentaires s’écoulèrent, interminables, insupportables. Seule de nouveau, Karin s'inquiétait cette fois pour Yuzu et plus seulement pour elle-même. Et si Ichi-nii lui demande ce qu’elle fait ? pire, si leur père comprend ? Pourquoi n’était-elle pas encore revenue ? Et puis d’abord, pourquoi ça doit arriver maintenant ?

Un nouveau coup, encore plus discret, frappé à la porte la tira de ses réflexions angoissées.

« Yuzu ?  
\- Oui. Ouvre, je les ai. »

Karin fit tourner le verrou, se crispant sur le clac bien trop audible, entr’ouvrit la porte en essayant de ne pas la faire grincer. Elle eut l’impression que plus on essaie d’être silencieux, plus on fait de bruit.

Sa sœur lui tendit le paquet salvateur.

« Désolée d’avoir été si longue, je suis allée te chercher aussi une culotte de rechange, tu en as peut-être besoin ? »

Et en plus, la fillette pensait à tout. Karin eut envie d’embrasser sa sœur.

« Ça ira ?  
\- Mouais. »

Elle tourna et retourna le truc dans tous les sens, cherchant l’ouverture dite facile, un mode d’emploi, n’importe quoi susceptible de l’aider.

Quand elle ressortit, Yuzu l’attendait encore, toujours inquiète.

« Tu es sûre que ça va ? »

Karin eut malgré elle un mouvement d’humeur :

« Oui, ça va ! c’est pas la mort, ça arrive à la moitié de la population, tu sais. »

Elle regretta aussitôt de s’être laissée emporter.

« Désolée. Ça va, pas besoin de t’en faire, tu sais.  
\- Bon. Si tu le dis. »

Yuzu laissa passer la petite vexation et eut même un grand sourire.

« Sûre de sûre, tu n’as pas mal ni rien ?"

Si, non, pas mal, juste une impression bizarre, même pas une vraie crampe... enfin, rien de sérieux, rien qui devrait inquiéter sa sœur, surtout.

« Sûre. Mais, tu ne diras rien à Papa ni à Ichi-nii, hein ?  
\- Ben… pourquoi ?  
\- Je ne veux pas qu’ils sachent, c’est tout. D’accord ?  
\- Mais, Papa a peut-être besoin de le savoir…  
\- Mais non.  
\- Tu crois ? »

Pas sûre, non. Peut-être que son docteur de père voudrait cette information, juste au cas où, un jour ou l’autre ? Elle préféra penser que ça n’avait rien d’important, vraiment.

« Ouais. Ça ne regarde que… nous.  
\- D’accord. Secret de filles ? »

Ce fut au tour de Karin de sourire, finalement. Elle tendit même le petit doigt, chose qu’elle trouvait d’habitude ridicule :

« Secret. »

Ce soir-là, Karin eut du mal à s’endormir. Quoiqu’en dise l’emballage, la serviette n’était pas si confortable et elle ne pouvait pas simplement oublier, ça se sentait toujours. Elle craignait vaguement aussi de laisser malgré tout des traces sur le drap – si ça devait se produire, Yuzu l’aiderait à faire disparaître les « preuves », mais qu’est-ce que ça serait humiliant !

Et puis surtout, elle songeait à tout ce que ça pouvait signifier. Onze ans, se répéta-t-elle, c’était trop jeune pour _ça_ . Elle était encore en primaire, elle jouait au foot avec ses copains, sa sœur jouait encore à la poupée !

Même si elle se croyait adulte, elle n’avait pas besoin de ça !

Pour un moment, elle aurait bien voulu être à nouveau une petite fille…

« Karin ?  
\- Hm ?  
\- Tu ne dors pas ?  
\- Et toi ? »

Pas de réponse. Ça arrivait si rarement, que Yuzu laisse un question en suspens… est-ce qu’elle continuait à s’en faire pour sa sœur ? Karin se sentit coupable à cette pensée.

« Dis…  
\- Hm ?  
\- Tu crois que ça va m’arriver bientôt aussi ? »

Ces mots tombèrent dans le silence. Il faisait bien trop sombre pour distinguer les détails de leur chambre, mais Karin les connaissait par cœur ; les peluches, les posters de stars, les livres d’école, son ballon de foot, les fanfreluches de Yuzu… une chambre d’enfant.

Pourtant, par bien des côtés, sa sœur était déjà adulte. C’était elle qui faisait tourner leur foyer, depuis le décès de leur mère, elle qui devait assumer ce rôle, cette responsabilité, et ils ne la soutenaient parfois pas assez…

Elle aurait dû pouvoir rester une petite fille encore longtemps !

« Non. T’es une fille normale, toi, ça va prendre encore quelques années, hein ? »

Du moins, c’est ce qu’elle espérait. Juste parce qu'elles sont nées ensemble, ça ne veut pas dire qu'elles sont identiques en tout. Ça, les différences entre vrais et faux jumeaux, leur père leur a expliqué, aussi.  
Yuzu ne répondit que par un soupir. Peut-être, peut-être qu’ _elle_ , attendait au contraire avec impatience son premier sang de femme ? Allez savoir…

Pour Karin en tout cas, sa _petite_ sœur était toujours une enfant. Et onze ans, pour elle, c’était toujours bien jeune.


End file.
